Inu-Ranma
by DarkZero-03
Summary: Cuando Ranma y Kagome tienen el corazón roto, ¿pueden superar su dolor y tratar de encontrar el amor en el otro a pesar de todos los obstáculos?. Ranma Inuyasha crossover.
1. ¿Cómo comenzamos?

Notas de autor: Esta historia se me ocurrió hace un tiempo y espero acordarme de todo. No poseo Ranma 1/2, ni Inuyasha ambos pertenecen a mi ídola Rumiko Takahashi

Inu-Ranma.

Amor prohibido.

Kagome estaba furiosa aunque en el fondo solamente estaba triste el día de ayer Inuyasha se encontró otra vez con Kikyo y pasaron la noche juntos… ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que hicieron y ahora Inuyasha se comporta como si nada a la comida que le preparo con mucho esfuerzo.

"La comida estaba deliciosa, gracias señorita Kagome" Dijo cierto monje pervertido.

"Si, esta vez te esforzaste" Hizo eco Sango.

"…"Inuyasha

"¿Y bien?" Pidió Kagome.

"Aahh, eh probado mejores" fue la respuesta grosera

Los ojos de Kagome se oscurecieron por el flequillo pues no quería que vieran que quería llorar, en verdad le dolió el comentario de Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA" gritaron a coro Miroku, Sango y Shippo.

"¿Qué?" fue su respuesta irritada.

"Inuyasha…" susurro Kagome

Cierto hanyou sintió un sudor frio y escalofriante recorrerlo.

"ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO ABAJO" consiguen la idea…

…y Inuyasha comió tierra.

Mientras Inuyasha saboreaba lombrices Kagome se fue llorando hasta el pozo-portal a su mundo y se fue.

:_:_:_:_:_: RANMA :_:_:_:_:_:_

Al mismo tiempo….

Ranma y Akane caminaban de regreso de la escuela callados

Después del intento fallido de la boda Akane cada vez hería mas a Ranma, ya no tanto con mazos o golpes sino con palabras, desde insultos hasta fríos 'te odio' y Ranma era prácticamente una bomba de tiempo.

Si bien lo hería mas Akane en realidad amaba a Ranma y le hacia todo eso por celos o por pensar que no estará con ella. Al mismo tiempo Ranma había dejado de insultar tanto a Akane y de humillarla, inconscientemente se estaba alejando de ella pues temía que lo lastimara mas.

Cada uno de ellos estaba en sus pensamientos hasta que un grito de batalla interrumpió sus pensamientos…

"RANMA PREPARATE PARA MORIR"

Ranma iba tan absorto que apenas se dio cuenta del puño que se estrello en su cara a quemarropa mandándolo a volar y sacando sangre de su boca.

Akane como la niña inmadura que aun es su cerebro hace su conexión: Pelea Ranma Ryoga = Ranma Molesta Ryoga =Ranma merece paliza.

Ranma se estaba levantando cuando escucho unas palabras que hasta ahora nunca hubiera querido oír

"RANMA, deja de meterte con el pobre Ryoga-kun, me pones enferma idiota" dicho certeramente y con un toque de frialdad Ranma sintió que su mundo empezaba a colapsar así que hizo lo único que pudo hacer en este caso..

Corrió.

No importo donde solo quería escapar de este sufrimiento que le atormentaba

Ni si quiera se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

:_:_:_:_:_: KAGOME :_:_:_:_:_:

Después de cerrar el pozo con unos sellos bien hechos Kagome aún se sentía muy dolida, no quería que su familia o amigos la vieran en ese estado así que decidió salir de su casa y buscar algo para ocupar su mente, pero simplemente no podía así que decidió ir a un parque un poco lejano al que iba cuando era niña a jugar.

Empezó a pasear por el parque pero aun así solo pensaba en lo tonta que era al enamorarse de Inuyasha.

Decidió seguir paseando por un rato más.

:_:_:_:_:_: RANMA :_:_:_:_:_:

Corrió.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas lo podrían llevar no importo donde, pero por desgracia era tanta la velocidad que no tardo en perder el equilibrio y cayo. Tomando en cuenta su velocidad no estaba tan lejos como esperaba de donde fue su punto de partida.

Se encontró a si mismo en un parque y pensó que tal vez un paseo lo relajaría.

No funciono.

Frustrado se sentó para descansar un poco en una banca del parque, apoyo su cabeza en su mano y suspiro.

Curiosamente en el lado opuesto de la banca oyó otro suspiro al mismo tiempo que el suyo.

:_:_:_:_: KAGOME :_:_:_:_:_.

Cansada de no obtener resultados se sentó en una banca del parque.

(Había dos bancas una miraba al norte y otra al sur y lo único que las separaba era un arbusto muy pequeño)

Kagome se recargó en la banca y suspiro.

Al mismo tiempo del otro lado se oyó un suspiro al unísono con el suyo y volteo para ver a su imitador.

y…

:_:_:_: RANMA:_:_:_:_:_:

Ranma volteo a ver al copión cuando…

Se encontró con los ojos chocolate más hermosos que jamás hubiera visto y que seguramente vera, en ellos vio pureza sinceridad y un sentimiento compartido…

Dolor

Y eso solo hizo que su dolor fuera más grande, como esos dos círculos de perfección podían tener dolor y tristeza.

Estaba completamente hipnotizado, luego bajo un poco su mirada, vio cabello azabache largo que caía de sus hombros, una nariz perfecta y dientes deslumbrantes, y entonces se quedo viendo sus labios encantado como si hubiera un letrero diciendo 'bésame' en ellos.

Mientras tanto….

:_:_:_:_: KAGOME :_:_:_:_:

Ella por su parte miraba perdida esos hermosos ojos azul tormenta que la maravillaban, donde pudo ver valor, fortaleza, honestidad y tristeza lo que solo la entristeció a ella.

Salió de su letargo para ver su rostro completo, su hermoso rostro completo en su opinión, vio su boca entreabierta y se imagino una sonrisa que solo se podría describir como 'Lady-Killer' y luego sus labios y se pregunto que seria besarlos…

Sacudió esa pregunta y miro mejor su forma, sin duda era un galán sus brazos se ven increíblemente fuertes que se pregunto si incluso podría ser mas fuerte que Inuyasha, tenia el cabello trenzado y de color negro como la noche.

Poco después se dio cuenta de que él también le miraba con una mirada hambrienta, se sonrojo y aparto la mirada.

Muy curioso parecía un espejo pues el hizo lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

"Er, Hola…" fueron las palabras vacilantes del desconocido.

"Hola" contesto ella de una manera que a los ojos de Ranma era muy tierna

"Siento haber echo eso.." Ranma fue interrumpido.

"No, yo lo siento, perdón si te moleste.." otra interrupción

"Para nada, es solo que bueno…" pero que malos modales

"No te preocupes esta bien, me llamo Kagome" respondió

"Ah, si yo em, me llamo Ranma, Ranma Saotome" fue su respuesta un poco tímida pero para Kagome fue lindo.

"… Así que, ¿Por qué estas aquí?" pregunto Kagome

Ranma no podía explicarlo pero había algo que lo hizo confiar en ella así que le conto lo que le ocurrió, después de un tiempo literalmente le derramo su corazón, le conto todo, las amazonas, las maldiciones, las novias, los rivales, todo.

Kagome se sorprendió mucho de que Ranma le contara su vida a un extraño y de todas sus aventuras pero no dudo de su veracidad ni un momento, cuando le conto del Neko-ken hizo una nota de no dejar que se acerque a Buyo.

Después de tiempo indefinido Ranma termino de contar todo.

"… y tu ¿Por qué estas aquí?" pregunto Ranma

Y Kagome siguió el ejemplo de Ranma le conto todo el pozo, el Sengoku, sus amigos, y sus peleas con Inuyasha hasta que acabo.

"LO VOY A MATAR" Ranma grito de pronto.

"Ah?" respondio confundida Kagome.

"Como se atreve a decirte eso, después del esfuerzo que haces y él se atreve a despreciarlo" espeto Ranma indignado

"Esta bien Ranma no es para tanto" lo tranquilizo Kagome

"Se esta haciendo tarde, ¿crees que nos podríamos volver a ver? Pregunto Ranma

"Claro ¿que te parece en esa hamburguesería dentro de dos días, el sábado a las dos?" respondio alegremente.

"Excelente, hasta entonces" y se hizo algo que todos tomarían como señal del fin de los tiempos, Ranma se despidió con un beso en la mejilla que lo sorprendió incluso a él,_ Acabo de pedirle una cita a kagome?_ Era lo único que podía pensar en su camino a casa.

Kagome y Ranma en sus respectivos hogares al mismo tiempo se fueron a la cama y antes de dormir desearon que llegara el sábado, antes de ceder y empezar a soñar el uno con el otro.


	2. Primera cita

Notas de autor: perdónenme la vida pero no tuve tiempo de publicar antes, me estoy concentrando un poco más en mí otra historia y no sabía muy bien como continuar esta historia pero aquí va. No poseo Ranma ½ ni Inuyasha, ambos son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Inu-Ranma.

El sábado llegó rápidamente como el día siguiente Ranma no tuvo que explicar su ausencia en el dojo durante la tarde ya que Akane lo envió volando por la ciudad con su mazo acusándolo de haber estado con Shampoo o Ukyo.

Ranma no estuvo de humor para volver en algún momento pronto por lo que fue a unos pequeños matorrales que había descubierto hace algún tiempo y se puso a entrenar por el tiempo que sobraba hasta la cena.

Claro, al llegar a la casa Tendo de nuevo Akane lo acusó de irse con Ukyo y lo envió volando al otro lado del distrito con su mazo…. Otra vez.

Básicamente eso mismo paso también el día siguiente con la diferencia de que Ryoga lo encontró cuando estaba entrenando y lo desafió, en un minuto estaba en KO.

De algún modo al llegar a la casa Tendo, Akane se había enterado y lo mando a volar por tercera vez en menos de 48 horas.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Kagome se había sentido mejor después de ese día que habló con Ranma, tal vez era por su 'cita' quizás por su compañía o posiblemente por la simple alegría de que ella no tenía que salir volando involuntariamente por un mazo.

Nunca lo sabremos.

Lo que si sabía es que tenía que estudiar para una nueva prueba el próximo jueves y que tenía que decirle a su abuelo que deje de inventar enfermedades absurdas para encubrirla.

Bien, su tiempo pasó tranquilamente, como estuvo hablando con sus amigas (principalmente sobre su salud) y tratando de ponerse un poco al corriente en sus clases.

El tiempo se le pasó volando y había llegado el día de su cita con Ranma.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Ambos estaban listos para su esperada 'cita', Ranma la estaba esperando en la entrada de la hamburguesería donde habían acordado verse.

Desconocido para él, estaba siendo observado.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Hiroshi y Daisuke, 'amigos de Ranma' y definitivamente pervertidos de primera, se encontraban detrás de unos arbustos viendo a Ranma de pie en la entrada de un establecimiento.

Ellos habían empezado a notar que Ranma se estaba distanciando y no podían decir el porqué, hace dos días fueron al dojo Tendo para tratar de animarlo, pero lo único que consiguieron fue un 'el pervertido baka no está aquí' de una furiosa Akane, ni que decir al respecto, podían ser un tanto idiotas y degenerados, pero no eran COMPLETAMENTE idiotas y también tenían instinto del peligro, así que decidieron evitar morir.

En otras palabras no discutieron con Akane y se fueron.

El día de hoy iban a intentarlo de nuevo, pero al ver a Ranma saliendo sigilosa pero lentamente de la casa Tendo y del distrito para el caso, los hizo muy curiosos y decidieron seguirlo.

El hecho de que llevaba una camisa azul claro que solo lo habían visto una vez en ella ( la que usa en el episodio 110 del anime, cuando Ranma va a salir con Nabiki) y un pantalón negro en lugar del azul marino solo aumento su curiosidad más.

Solo pudieron asustarse de muerte cuando en un descuido mientras no veían hacia la dirección de Ranma sintieron unas manos sobre sus hombros.

Creyendo que era Ranma quien los había descubierto ambos se postraron patéticamente rogando por sus vidas sin notar quien los había tocado.

Después de que su muerte no llegó ambos levantaron sus cabezas para ver a Yuka y Sayuri, las amigas de Akane mirándolos al borde de la risa.

Después de unos pocos segundos de burlas finalmente las chicas se calmaron.

"Así que, ¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó Yuka.

"Primero digan que hacían ustedes, ¿acaso nos espiaban?" Hiroshi dijo, ganándose un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Sayuri contestó de todos modos "No, estábamos de compras en un tienda que abrió hace poco por aquí, ahora que les dije, ¿Qué hacían ustedes ocultos aquí?"

Los chicos se miraron por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros "Estamos siguiendo a Ranma, él ha estado desapareciendo seguido y esta vez lo vimos cuando trataba de irse, por lo que lo seguimos para ver qué es lo que hace siempre que desaparece" contestó Daisuke.

Ambas chicas sabían que Ranma desaparecía a veces, pero ellas mismas habían comprobado los restaurantes de Ukyo y Shampoo y Ranma nunca estuvo ahí, era un misterio a donde iba y ambas se interesaron en el asunto de inmediato agachándose al lado de los chicos en los arbustos y notando por primera vez como Ranma iba vestido.

"Wow, no lo había visto vestirse así antes, se ve muy lindo" dijo Sayuri ruborizándose, Yuka solo babeaba y fantaseaba acerca de cómo Ranma abandonaba a Akane y se iba con ella, no es que ella le haría eso a su amiga pero se vale soñar.

Ambos hombres se dieron cuenta de que las chicas ahora estaban distraídas y decidieron hacer lo mismo, observaron a su alrededor pero no había ninguna chica linda.

Hasta que determinada chica sacerdotisa salió por una esquina y se empezó a acercar hacia donde estaba Ranma.

Los cuatro de pronto se dieron cuenta de que los objetos de sus fantasías se habían reunido y estaban hablando.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Ranma vio como Kagome se acercó vestida con una falda negra que le llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas y una blusa azul oscuro.

Se veía simplemente hermosa.

"Hola Kagome" dijo Ranma cuando ella llegó a él.

"Hola Ranma" dijo Kagome mientras se estiraba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Ranma solo se ruborizó y abrió la puerta del lugar a Kagome.

_El si es un caballero_ pensó Kagome.

Pidieron su comida, Ranma se controló mucho pidiendo solo tres hamburguesas.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa uno frente al otro mientras esperaban que sus órdenes estuvieran listas.

Kagome decidió empezar una conversación trivial.

"Dime Ranma ¿Cómo están tus calificaciones de la escuela?"

Ranma se hundió en el comentario.

"Pues….. no muy bien, pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener mi promedio de 7" dijo nerviosamente, al ver que Kagome parecía divertida decidió contrarrestar "Hey a ti no te va mucho mejor que a mí por lo que me has contado" dijo.

"Si pero yo viajo 500 años en el pasado" dijo con su sonrisa haciéndose más grande que era terriblemente linda a los ojos de Ranma.

"Y yo tengo que pelear con cualquier loco que me quiere matar, lidiar con amazonas, demonios y cuatro prometidas, ¿Cómo suena eso?" dijo Ranma al recobrar su ingenio.

"Declaró un empate" dijo Kagome.

Ranma solo pudo estar de acuerdo.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Los cuatro espías vieron como Ranma se portaba tan caballerosamente con esa chica y no dejaron de notar que nunca era así con ninguna, les tomó diez segundos llegar a la innegable conclusión de que Ranma estaba saliendo con otra chica.

Y les tomó otros diez el decidir entrar a la hamburguesería para saber más, se sentaron en la mesa de al lado de Ranma, pero este estaba de espaldas y no los podía ver.

Veían como conversaban alegremente y todos se sintieron celos s.

Vieron como llegaban las ordenes de Ranma y la otra chica y empezaban a comer.

Después de varios minutos vieron y concluyeron que definitivamente Ranma estaba saliendo con alguien más y no le concedieron el beneficio de la duda.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Ranma había estado comiendo lo más lento posible y de pronto se dio cuenta de que Kagome lo estaba mirando entre risitas.

Ranma tenía la punta de la nariz manchada con mayonesa.

Kagome le limpió con su dedo meñique y lo lamió, a pesar de no tener mucha experiencia sobre el tema Ranma consideró este hecho dolorosamente sensual y lindo.

Ranma se sonrojaba, Kagome también notó de pronto lo que hizo, y sus mejillas se volvieron un matiz rosado, pero no se arrepentía ni se sentía avergonzada, solo pensaba el cómo Ranma se veía lindo con un rubor.

Por lo tanto solo le sonrió.

Ranma no había bebido nada desde la noche del día anterior, por lo que se terminó su malteada en poco tiempo, pero solo le quedaba dinero para una sorpresa para Kagome y no quería usarlo en otra bebida, Kagome al notar el sonido del popote de la bebida de Ranma que daba a conocer que el vaso estaba vacío.

Ahora, Ranma nunca tuvo una cita de verdad antes por lo que no sabía sobre el tema, Kagome no había tenido muchas citas antes y prácticamente no tenía experiencia alguna tampoco.

Por lo que ninguno de los dos encontró raro o sugerente lo que hicieron.

Kagome sacó el popote del vaso de Ranma y lo puso en el suyo propio.

"No tengo demasiada sed Ranma, podemos compartir si quieres" dijo Kagome sonriéndole.

Ranma se sentía apenado por eso, pero no quería quedarse sin beber nada ni gastar el dinero que llevaba por lo que aceptó, pero se controló y bebió como una persona normal.

Ambos estaban bebiendo al mismo tiempo, con ligeros rubores en sus rostros, era la escena ideal de una pareja de enamorados.

Y eso no pasó desapercibido por la gente que los observaba.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Después de haber comido Ranma le reveló que tenía más dinero pero no lo gasto porque quería invitarla al cine.

Kagome se volvió roja pero aceptó.

No sabían mucho sobre las películas que estaban disponibles, Ranma nunca había hecho esto antes y Kagome no sabía de esas películas ya que no había estado en su época en un tiempo.

Decidieron ver una película que fue lo más probable que les gustará a los dos, solo fue una comedia, y si, fue un buen punto intermedio.

Mientras tanto, el pequeño grupo que los seguía secretamente tuvieron que sentarse en una parte muy atrás ya que se detuvieron en la taquilla mientras buscaban dinero para los boletos, por lo que no tuvieron una buena vista ya sea de la pareja que espiaban o la película.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Después de la película Ranma llevó a su casa a Kagome y se fue después de que acordaron ir a almorzar juntos el martes a un café a un par de cuadras.

Yuka, Hiroshi, Sayuri y Daisuke regresaron a Nerima después de que la pareja se separó.

"¿Qué creen que debamos hacer sobre esto?" preguntó Daisuke.

"Es obvio, decirla a Akane que su novio la está engañando" dijo Yuka medio enojada.

"No lo sé Yuka, ¿Qué tal si nos equivocamos y Ranma solo está viendo a una amiga?" dijo Sayuri.

"Por favor, viste como compartían las bebidas y como actuaban uno hacia el otro y solo dios sabe que cosas hacían en la oscuridad del cine sin nuestra vigilancia" dijo Yuka "Además si quería salir con alguien más ¿Por qué no me invitó a mí?" dijo más enojada aun, los chicos solo tenían gotas de sudor que se escurrían por detrás de sus cabezas.

"Como que tú, debió invitarme a mi" dijo Sayuri con un rubor, los dos chicos tenían gotas de sudor más grandes aun.

"Tengo una idea" dijo Hiroshi, Daisuke lo miró mitad escéptico mitad sorprendido, Hiroshi suspiro "si Daisuke, también pienso" dijo y recobró el ánimo en un momento "¿Qué tal si decimos esto a Nabiki? y ella verá si es verdad o no, después de todo vende información pero la vende veraz… y cara" dijo al fin.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Al día siguiente Nabiki Tendo se encontraba en su habitación frente a los amigos de Ranma y Akane.

"Lo siento, pero Akane fue de compras con Kasumi y Ranma no ha sido viste desde el desayuno" dijo Nabiki neutralmente.

"No los venimos a ver a ellos" dijo Yuka.

"Es sobre donde desaparece Ranma" dijo Hiroshi.

Nabiki levantó una ceja, tenía curiosidad por saber dónde iba Ranma, pero no necesidad de saber además de tener negocios más importantes, pero si estos cuatro estaban aquí lo que Ranma hace de be ser interesante y sobre todo MUY rentable.

"Pues veras, nosotros vimos a Ranma salir del distrito y decidimos seguirlo, Ranma se encontró con una chica de pelo negro y largo hasta la cintura, ella era muy hermosa, demasiado-AY" Yuka golpeó a Daisuke para que se concentrara "el punto es que ellos fueron a comer y luego fueron a ver una película, durante su comida ambos tomaron del mismo baso, era tan romántico-AY" otro golpe "bien, además Ranma era muy amable con ella, pero no pudimos ver lo que hacían en el cine, los perdimos"

Nabiki estaba muy sorprendida, ¿Saotome engañando a su hermana con otra?, ¿Cómo se las arregló esa chica para lograr romper la timidez de Ranma? Mas importante su honor ¿acaso Ranma amaba a esa chica?

"Sin embargo no estamos muy seguros de si en verdad están saliendo, a presar de todo le concedimos a Ranma el beneficio de la duda, por eso te lo contamos, tu puedes averiguar si en verdad Ranma ha estado viendo a esa otra chica" dijo Sayuri.

Nabiki estaba muy emocionada, hace mucho que no tenía un trabajo como ese y seguro que las ganancias serán muy altas, solo tenía que seguir a Ranma la próxima vez que escape.

_Ya verás Saotome _pensó Nabiki_ aprenderás a no engañar a mi hermana a menos que quieras engañarla conmigo y solamente conmigo._

Notas de Autor: una vez más una disculpa por la tardanza, una aclaración, la historia se llama Inu-Ranma porque de algún modo (será una sorpresa) Ranma terminara siendo un inu-hanyou o un inu-youkai, y otra aclaración, si puse que Nabiki quiere a Ranma, no tanto como amar pero si querer y definitivamente desear, que puedo decir Ranma/Nabiki es de mis emparejamientos favoritos, pero no lo será en esta historia.


	3. Vigilancia

Notas de autor: Primero que nada quiero dar una agradecimiento especial a Dra-wri-art la verdad yo estaba pensando en escribir hasta dentro de unas semanas mas pero sus comentarios simplemente me obligaron a escribir más, es por gente como esa que escribo estas historias, por cierto también les invito a ver otras historias mías. No poseo a Ranma ½ ni Inuyasha así que no me demanden.

Inu-Ranma.

Ranma ya tenía unas buenas cuatro horas en medio de una zona boscosa de un parque no muy lejano a Furinkan, el siempre entrenaba mucho, demasiado, tal es el caso que ahora una pelea contra Ryoga, Kuno y Mousse es un simple juego de niños y estaba seguro de que incluso podría vencer a Azafrán infinitamente más fácil que cuando lo hizo por primera vez.

Solo que en esta ocasión Ranma no estaba practicando más que los movimientos básicos que siempre practicaba en el dojo, en el dojo Ranma nunca practicaba más que cosas básicas es por eso que Ranma se dirige a zonas boscosas donde no puede ser visto ya que simplemente era demasiado impresionante y poderoso como para que sus enemigos habituales lo vean.

Pero eso no explica el motivo por el cual Ranma se mantenía con lo básico entonces ¿Cuál era la razón?

Simple. Ranma no estaba solo.

Él podía sentir fuerte y claro la presencia de Nabiki a varios metros de su ubicación oculta dentro de unos arbustos y por lo que sabía de ella lo más probable es que ella tuviera una cámara con ella en ese mismo momento.

Ranma había intentado esperar a que Nabiki se canse y se fuera pero ya habían pasado cuatro horas y simplemente Nabiki al parecer no tenía intención de irse en un momento pronto.

Ranma había notado que desde su cita con Kagome había estado siendo más vigilado (de lo normal) por Nabiki, sutilmente pero constante, lástima que la parte de sutil se había perdido ya que Nabiki al parecer no contaba con que Ranma puede sentir a las personas con su energía.

Ya cansado Ranma decidió regresar al dojo siendo seguido 'secretamente' por Nabiki.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Kagome estaba en su salón de clases mirando al profesor pero n prestándole atención de todos modos.

Era lunes, al día siguiente iba a encontrarse con Ranma en una cafetería, se sentía nerviosa, ansiosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo.

Estaba soñando despierta, el profesor estaba apunto de regañarla cuando la campana que anuncia el fin de las clases sonó, con un suspiro el profesor despidió a sus alumnos y se fue.

Kagome estaba tan concentrada pensando en Ranma que no se dio cuenta cuando sus amigas se acercaron a ella y la miraban con un poco de preocupación.

"Ranma…" dijo en un susurró mientras cerraba los ojos y una sonrisa se deslizaba por su cara.

Sin embargo fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todas sus amigas escucharan.

"¿Ranma?" preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo.

El corte abrupto de sus pensamientos tomó a Kagome desprevenida por lo que casi se cayó de su asiento.

"Uh, así que Ranma ¿eh?" dijo una de sus amigas con una sonrisa tipo 'yo se algo que tu no' en forma sugerente.

Kagome se puso roja.

"N-no es lo que parece" dijo un poco débil para su gusto.

"Oh, entonces ¿Qué es?" preguntó otra de sus amigas en un tono que la retaba a negar cualquier cosa.

"No es nada" dijo más firme que antes.

"Mmm, entonces si no es nada ¿crees que ese Ranma quisiera tal vez salir conmigo?" dijo otra de sus amigas.

"NO, ¡él no puede!" exclamó y le dio a su amiga una mirada de muerte, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando celosa y se volvió roja.

Sus amigas se rieron, se disculparon, y le dijeron que no le quitarían a su 'novio'

Todo estaba bien en el mundo.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Todo estaba mal en el mundo.

Nabiki había seguido a Ranma a todos lados y no descubrió nada más que su enigmático gusto a ir a entrenar a zonas boscosas ocultas mientras que en casa había un dojo especialmente para eso.

Sin embargo estaba la información que Yuka, Sayuri y los pervertidos le habían otorgado y eso no es solo una coincidencia.

Nabiki sabía que tenía tres buenas razones para saber todo de Ranma, la primera es que la gente lo ve y solo lo describe como un buen artista marcial, feh claro y ella era una estúpida, eso no era nada más que lo superficial de Ranma.

Ser un buen artista marcial es una cosa dentro de la liga de gente como Ryoga, una persona que ha derrotado gran cantidad de demonios, el maestro de la ilusión Toma en la isla de togenkyo, los siete dioses de la fortuna de las artes marciales en Nekonron, el príncipe de la dinastía musk Herb que es mitad dragón en el monte Horaisan, el poseedor de la forma más destructiva del todo vale Ryu Kumon, el creador de la misma escuela de todo vale con más de 300 años de edad Happosai, la matriarca china de las amazonas y sus más de 3000 años de historia amazona Cologne, y por si fuera poco se ha enfrentado a tres dioses diferentes cara a cara matando a uno de estos.(Azafrán, Rougue cuando está en su forma maldita, y la diosa que era dueña del sostén que Happosai quería robar)

Alguien que puede salir victorioso de todo eso está en una escala mucho mayor a la de simplemente un buen artista marcial.

La segunda causa por la que debía saber todo de Ranma era porque él era la fuente de ingresos más grande para la familia con la venta de sus fotos en ambas formas, a Akane le daría un shock si se enterara que sus dos mejores amigas eran las principales compradores de fotos de Ranma en forma masculina con poca o nada de ropa.

Y la tercera razón es que Nabiki deseaba a Ranma.

Desde el día en que Ranma había vuelto a Akane después de comprometerse con ella por un tiempo había tenido un deseo que solo seguía creciendo.

Se complacía de las sutiles miradas que Ranma de vez en cuando le daba al escote de sus blusas y aun más cuando lo veía enrojecer.

Aunque debía ser involuntario por desgracia.

Nabiki decidió que se hacía tarde por lo que fue a descansar, de todas formas Ranma no podría hacer nada pues tenía cámaras de vigilancia por toda la casa.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

El día siguiente estuvo ligeramente nublado, lo suficiente para tapar el sol pero no como si fuera a llover, claro que con varias maldiciones de Jusenkyo en el área la probabilidad de lluvia aumentaba.

Faltaban unos buenos cuarenta minutos para que Ranma se encontrara con Kagome en la cafetería en la que habían acordado.

Ranma no era estúpido, era más que consiente que Nabiki tenía cámaras ocultas por toda la casa y dojo por lo que fue necesario intentar 'escapar' de otro modo.

Él pudo haber intentado utilizar el Umi-senken pero eso solo servía para evadir personas no cámaras de seguridad por lo que estaba fuera de cuestión, por lo que Ranma decidió usar una de las nuevas técnicas que había desarrollado.

Esa técnica nació de una idea que a su vez surgió del katchuu tenshin amaguriken, al usar el amaguriken no solo en sus brazos sino en todo su cuerpo y luego mejorar aún más la velocidad ya adquirida imprimiendo más de su energía en todos los músculos de su cuerpo, eso sería peligroso de no ser que la misma capa de energía también los protege de daño, por lo que el único efecto secundario es el aumento de masa muscular.

Con esa técnica Ranma podía moverse demasiado más rápido que el sonido.

Eligiendo un sitio donde las cámaras de seguridad no tenían una buena visión ya que apuntaban a un área oscura, Ranma encendió su técnica y salió corriendo, justo cuando iba a estrellarse en el muro que rodea a la propiedad Ranma saltó encima del muro.

Y salió sin ser visto.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Kagome estaba en la cafetería acordada, es cierto que ella había llegado unos cinco minutos antes pero ¡Ranma ya se había retrasado tres minutos! ¿Dónde estaba?. Kagome sabía que se estaba portando paranoica, controladora o más bien 'territorial' y además celosa.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Hasta que pocos segundos después por la entrada de la cafetería entró el objeto de sus pensamientos vestido con una camisa blanca de estilo chino sin mangas y pantalón azul oscuro.

Se veía muy bien por lo que Kagome justifico su retraso por prepararse para verla, Kagome no sabía de donde salió ese pensamiento pro la hacía sentir bien el pensar que Ranma se arreglaba solo para verla.

Ranma se acercó a la mesa mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo nerviosamente.

"Um no llegue muy tarde ¿verdad?" dijo nerviosamente.

"No, yo llegue un poco más temprano" dijo alegremente Kagome.

Ranma dio un suspiro de alivio y se sentó enfrente de Kagome y procedió a contarle todo sobre su 'gran' escape, lo único que omitió fue la técnica que usó para escapar.

Estuvieron hablando un poco sobre cosas sin importancia hasta que Kagome tocó el tema de la escuela otra vez.

"Uh, pues, supongo que en ese aspecto todo sigue igual" dijo Ranma con una risita nerviosa.

Esas eran dos cosas que le gustaban de Ranma, nunca mentía, tal vez lo único que hacía era tratar de retorcer la verdad pero no lo hacía muy bien y lo otro que le gustaba de él es que cuando de algún modo lo sorprenden por hacer o haber hecho algo malo se comporta demasiado como un niño. Adorable.

"Así que entonces sigues durmiendo en clase" dijo Kagome con humor en su voz.

Solo hizo a Ranma un poco más nervioso.

"Um no bueno si pero …ARGH" gruñó al no saber cómo expresarse sin que Kagome lo regañe.

"No hay problema Ranma no te voy a regañar pero debes dejar de hacerlo" dijo Kagome tranquilamente.

"Uff está bien" dijo Ranma con calma.

Continuaron con su amistosa reunión por una media hora más hasta que decidieron que darían un paseo al parque y después volverían a sus respectivos hogares.

Pero qué cosa en la vida de estos dos queridos personajes puede ser normal y tranquila.

Justo cuando estaban saliendo de la cafetería en un local cercano hubo una explosión, debido a la misma no pudieron identificar de que era dicho local.

Cuando el humo resultante de la explosión de disipó dejo la imagen de un youkai, vagamente similar a un ciempiés solo que tenía cuatro alas y las que se suponía eran sus patas tenían grandes garras individuales.

Y era enorme.

Kagome en ese momento se olvidó de todo lo que Ranma podía hacer, se olvidó de sus habilidades y lo único que pensó fue que ojala Inuyasha estuviera ahí o por lo menos debería haber traído su arco y sus flechas.

Ranma por otro lado no se asustó mucho, solo se preocupó por la gente a los alrededores y en especial por Kagome, se empezó a preparar para añadir a su lista de demonios eliminados un ciempiés gigante con alas.

Kagome vio con horror y preocupación como Ranma comenzó una carrera en dirección al demonio, el cual cuando Ranma ya estaba enfrente de él intentó atravesarlo con tres de sus patas, esto se hubiera logrado si Ranma no lo hubiera visto venir por kilómetros de distancia.

Para evitar el ataque del demonio Ranma saltó en el aire dando dos vueltas hacia atrás y ahuecando sus manos en dirección al demonio mientras gritaba:

"**Moko Takabisha"**

De la explosión resultante de la descarga de energía de confianza de Ranma surgió una nube de humo que al irse mostró que del demonio solo quedaba polvo.

Kagome estaba preocupada, fascinada, asombrada y feliz.

Al final Ranma venció al demonio.

Claro, para Ranma eso era una cosa de casi todos los días por lo que le restó importancia.

Después de que Kagome le regañó diciéndole que eso fue descuidado y que no debía preocuparla prosiguieron con su paseo en parque y al acabar este ambos se fueron a sus respectivos santuario y dojo.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

La cena en el dojo Tendo era una situación con una tensión normalmente inexistente, Ranma parecía totalmente en calma mientras comía tranquilamente, sin embargo por dentro estaba muy nervioso acerca de cualquier pregunta que tenga que ver con su paradero durante la tarde.

Genma y Soun era ignorantes de todo.

Kasumi estaba serena y sonriente como siempre pero aun así pudo notar la tensión en la mesa.

Akane robaba miradas de Ranma como si esperara sorprenderlo haciendo algo malo ya sea pervertido o no, solo con el hecho de ser malo.

La verdad sea dicha, Akane estaba celosa y frustrada de que después de que Ranma mató a Azafrán para salvar su vida se había estado distanciando de ella poco a poco y ahora con suerte pasaban juntos dos horas al día.

Nabiki no era torpe, sabía que Ranma no había estado en casa durante la tarde, aunque las cámaras no muestren cuando logró salir ella sabía que Ranma había ido a ver presumiblemente a su 'amante'.

Nabiki lo notó, un sutil y ligero aroma a perfume femenino que venía de Ranma, la fragancia misma descartaba que perteneciera a Akane o Kasumi y estaba muy segura que no era suyo. Tampoco podía ser de Shampoo o Ukyo ya que cuando Nabiki se dio cuenta de que Ranma no estaba en casa durante la tarde fue a comprobar a ambos establecimientos de comida donde viven las otras dos prometidas de Ranma.

Pero aun así, Nabiki no podía hacer un escándalo hasta que tuviera todas las pruebas, además de que no podía descartar la posibilidad de chantaje a Ranma con esa información, ya sea con el habitual dinero o con algo más…. Apasionado.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Notas de autor: la verdad deje el capítulo hasta aquí porque por el momento no puedo sacar más ideas a mi cabeza, por cierto, voy a actualizar mis otras historias antes de volver a actualizar esta, procurare que no me tarde mucho. Dejen sus comentarios.


End file.
